BitterSweet
by Sakura Madoi
Summary: A collection of Kira x Fllay drabbles. Multiple ratings apply.
1. Waking Up

This is a collection of drabbles written in my spare time for my OTP Kira x Fllay. I hope to make at the very "least" fifty of them, and ask that if you do not like this pairing do not waste my time and yours by leaving a rude or unnessassary review about how you don't like them.

Drabble # 1  
Title: Waking Up  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray [KiraxFllay]  
Prompt: Coma  
Listening to: Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike  
--------

It was funny how one person could totally vanish off the world and you deny the fact that it ever happened. Yet have you noticed that when you're staring down at their body, which lay in a coma, induced state, you're not allowed to believe that they are in fact vanished off the face of the Earth but are very much alive, and it kills you to see them in such a state.

Her body back then had been tattered and torn. An unmistakable fear had grabbed his heart and yanked it up into his throat. Clutching that small frame, he remembered how warm she felt. Her shallow breath fanned his face as his body shook.

His eyes watered in desperation for her to open her eyes. It had taken him so long to find her body among the wreckage, he was happy to see her breathing, but so torn apart by the state in which he found her.

His eyes flickered open his dream own regular sleep induced state fuzzy by the sudden uplifting.

"Kira…" her voice was light and horse, almost like she forgot how to pronounce even the simplest of words.

Her pale hand was extended onto his hand which lay on her lap. The beeping of hospital scene irked him but became numb to his ears seeing her, what he hoped was, physically awake.

"Fllay" his voice was scared.

She simply smiled tiredly at him nodding her head and let the tears fall foreward.


	2. Indulgence

Drabble # 2  
Title: Indulgence  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Imagination  
Listening to: Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike  
--------

She couldn't help but love her imagination. She loved picturing Kira coming home from work early sweeping her off her feet and pressing light butterfly kisses onto her collarbone. The thought made her smile sweetly as she continued sturring the batter around, making it fluffy and soft. She dipped a finger into the smooth, creamy, light-brown batter only to bring it back to her mouth smiling at the sweet and yummy taste. It made her think of Kira.

She heard a car door slam. Looking at the clock she shook her head. It was completely ridiculous how she'd get so wrapped up into her imagination that she'd imagine something as silly as Kira coming home from work early to indulge her into her fantasies.

She poured the smooth creamy batter into the cake pan. She smoothed it into place. Grabbing her oven mitts she placed it into the pre-heated oven, and set her timer laying the mitts onto the counter. Wandering into the living room she sat onto the comfy couch. She couldn't be happier than right now. She stared at the gold metal band around her finger, the diamond sparkled beautifully. It had only been a few months since he had asked for her hand in marriage. She could only close her eyes and remember the very moment when he asked her.

It made her as giddy as a school girl. Almost as giddy as when he'd wrap her up into his warm arms…Kind of like how she felt now.

She felt like she was being cuddled with, but that was pure imagination. After all Kira didn't get off work for several more hours.

"Fllay?" his breath was smooth against her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes looking back blushing. There was no way "that" was her imagination, "K-kira?"

"Sorry if I startled you. I was told I could leave early today." He smiled bringing her into his lap, "You look tired. I should of let you finish your nap."

"I wasn't napping Kira" she protested remembering her cake in the oven, "I was simply indulging in my imagination that's all" She stuck her tongue out teasingly.

He quickly snatched her tongue into his mouth before releasing it and pressing a butterfly kiss onto her forehead, "Well Mrs. Yamato-to-be, I suggest you get the cake finished."

"Why should I rush? Oh, and thats not "to-be". I am Mrs. Yamato, thank you very much." She grinned at him knowing where this was going. Kira wasn't one to usually tease and provoke foreplay. It was a nice change of pace.

"We'll to see if I can live up to that imagination of yours, Mrs. Yamato." He grabbed her up taking her into the kitchen. A change of setting was always fun after all.


	3. Protection

Drabble # 3  
Title: Protection  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Warmth  
Listening to: Explosions in the Sky - Your Hand in Mine  
-----

He had never felt so much blood rush to his face, especially in a moment of life or death. She sat there bleeding but it didn't stop him from blushing at the closeness of their bodies. The attack on the Archangel was a devastating blow to the Earth Alliance Forces, and yet here he was in the Strike, retreating with a wounded Fllay Allster. He refused to let her get her. He'd protect her no matter the circumstances. No one would harm her again.

"Kira, I'm so cold…" She groaned as she snuggled her nose into his neck. He swallowed hard. She was in a state of delirium from her head injury.

"It'll be okay Fllay. We'll be at an Earth Alliance base in no time."He found himself pulling her closer in an attempt to keep her warm.

The Archangel would hopefully be able to keep ZAFT from being overrun, but he couldn't think about that right now. Fllay needed medical attention as soon as possible.

Her breathe was uneven as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kira it hurts."

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." His eyes focused in on the closing distance between them and the Earth Alliance base. They'd be able to take care of Fllay, and hide the Strike until notified and contacted by the Archangel.

Requesting for to enter the base he immediately asked for permission to land and a doctor to await them the moment he did.

He didn't hesitate the moment his cock-pit opened. He came down at a slow place from his line wire. He picked her up the moment they touched the floor not wanting her attempt to stand.

She looked up at him raising a hand to his cheek only to slide it down and fall back into her lap, "Kira your warm."

The warmth found its way onto his cheeks as he blushed at the comment. He held her tighter as he followed the doctor.

She grinned wickedly into his cloths, 'Kira will protect me. He won't let anything happen to me at all because this boy loves me'


	4. Silhouette

Drabble # 4  
Title: Silhouette  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Shadows  
Listening to: Takahashi Hitomi - Bokutachi No Yukue  
--------

The shadows caused by the flame licked across her body. The mood had been perfect. He was never one for romance. Actually he was more the type to be the kind of person who'd mess something like this up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. His fingers ran against that smooth skin causing her to shiver and snuggle closer.

Two more weeks and they'd be married.

The thought was kind of scary actually. It scared him more then his time on the battlefield. She was possibly the scariest woman he had ever met in fact. He grinned and breathed in the smell of her hair. She was a mystery even now.

Regardless of her manipulation back in his teenage years, he had fallen for her hard, and killed so many people all for her. It made him feel as if he was a tool so often in their relationship, but watching her in all her mysterious ways had shown him the clear difference between then and now. Now she had been gentler not just with him but in general. She was absolutely delicate, and fragile to him. Not like she had been in on the Archangel. Back then she had been absolute, and in control. She had been coarse and firm in her attempt to get what she desired.

He loved both sides of her, then and now.

His breathing slow down as he began drifting into sleep.

Fllay lazily sat up his hand sliding down her back, "Kira?" he mumbled something softly. Loaming over him she kissed his forehead, causing him to open his hardly rested eyes up.

"Wha?" he could only see a shadow loaming above him, but felt no need to worry as the warm lips left his forehead.

He watched her silhouette leave the bed beside him cold, "Where are you going?" his voice drifted off as he watched her shadowy figure head for the door.

"Kira, go to sleep" She teased in a hushed but melodic voice.

She closed the door behind her heading for the bathroom. She couldn't understand how he always managed to stay up like this. "It is only six o'clock in the morning Kira" She said teasingly to herself as she giggled


	5. Reds and Oranges

Drabble # 5  
Title: Reds and Oranges  
Genre: Fluff  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Sunset  
Listening to: Takahashi Hitomi - Bokutachi No Yukue  
--------

His skin was warm as he watched her move and talk. That hypnotizing way she moved her hips when she turned to look at him. Then there was that appetizing way her mouth moved when she spoke words.

Her skin glowed from the sunset behind them. The sky was painted in beautiful reds, and oranges. He looked up at her startling red hair. It blew behind her easily. He found her simply breath-taking. Those reds and oranges made her glow.

"Kira" her voice echoed in his head, "are you listening?" she gave a discontent look. Her brows pinched together.

He simply raised from his seat not replying and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Sorry I missed the last part."

She leaned into him, "I said lets go back into your room." She giggled pressing herself into him. Her midriff was tickled by his white shirt.

He blushed profusely at the intent behind the question. His eyes watching her undershirt expose her figure, "Y-you're right lets head back in." She spun around out of his grasp taking him by the arm and holding it tightly to her.

"Lets go!" She giggled taking the lead.

Kira felt himself be dragged away as his eyes wandered over her skin glowed by the sunset. Taking her hand from his arm he held it tight leading the way instead.


	6. Missing In Action

Drabble # 6  
Title: Missing in Action  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Driven  
Listening to: The Engine Room - A Perfect Lie  
--------

She was absolutely driven to this everlasting point of insanity. That boy was meant to protect her. He was meant to kill all of his kind. Yet he was gone.

**MIA**

"What? Where's Kira?" her voice was shaky.

"I told you. I don't know. He's been labeled MIA. Just leave me alone." Kuzzey replied in an irate fashion walking away from her.

He couldn't be missing. He couldn't be dead, and far more importantly he couldn't have left her. Her features contorted to fear as she looked at her hands.

She had been driven to this point. This point of pain was…all because of that boy. Kira Yamato had caused this. This was his entire fault. Her heart did leaps in her chest. Her focus left running to her once fiancée. He was comforting Miriallia.

"Sai?" her voice was careful and exact. She'd run to him for comfort. He cared for her even if she didn't care for him any longer.

Her heart stopped. How could she say she didn't care for him any longer? He was the person she had every intention of marrying after the war, and here she sat claiming this to be untold and untrue. She had to reassure herself.

"S-Sai!" she called out, "Can we please talk?" her eyes went from Miriallia to his.

He watched her carefully, "Not right now. Miriallia needs me." He motioned the hurt girl into a room, "Go in there. I'll be there in a moment."

She could only shakily listen to him. He was far saner then she was at this point.

"Sai, lets get back together." She felt her heart twist and turn.

"Fllay you don't want that." He looked at confounded.

"That's not true! I do! I do want that. You know I never really cared for Kira!" her voice was high, almost squeaky. She felt her heart drop down to her stomach.

"May-Maybe in the beginning that wasn't true Fllay, but…but Kira was a nice guy. You know that isn't true!" his words scared her. She shook her head the tears brimming over.

"No…No you're wrong!" She hissed at him.

"I'll kill you!"

They stared wide eyed, her tears falling as they both ran to the door. Miriallia screamed again. Her face contorted in fear and rage. She was immediately reprimanded by Sai.

Fllay could only watch. This Zaft solider sitting in front of her, no this coordinator in front of her…he was in those battles. Her eyes laid upon silver. She reached for the gun shaking as the tears fell. The boy fought Kira… he was in those battles against Kira…and in the battle with her father. Her father was most likely killed by this solider….and so was…

**Kira**.

She screamed. It echoed off the walls into a full out wail. She pulled that trigger mercilessly.

She was driven to that point, and she wouldn't of had it any other way.


	7. Glass

Drabble # 7  
Title: Glass  
Genre: Romance; Fluff  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Window  
Listening to: Hollywood Undead - My Black Dahlia  
--------

She lightly touched the glass. The cold feel against her fingers made her blush almost instantly. So much history could be found in just this one spot. It made her smile. The diamond shining up from her ring finger glistened against window.

She giggled at the sensational happiness she felt looking at the window and her ring.

"What are you doing?" Miriallia called from behind having returned from the kitchen with two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine in hand.

Her hand lay upon the glass turning her attention to her best friend, "I know it's not your favorite, but I figured some is better then none right?" Miriallia joked lightly a smile on her face.

"True" her voice was up lifted in pure excitement. She slid her hand to her side as she walked over sitting with Miriallia behind the coffee table, "Who would of guessed I'd get married last?" She giggled almost giddy her hands grasping the glass.

"I know! But it's so strange, you know? It feels like everything we've been through all happened yesterday" She poured herself a glass, "So why the contemplating face?" her eyes scanned her face.

"I was just thinking of all the things that have happened in this room here. More specifically the window" She smiled looking over at the window.

"Kira used to throw rocks up to the window to get my attention since he knew I spent so much time in this room. He asked me out in front of that window, and he kissed me for the first time in front of it too." She blushed as she sipped her wine, "In the summers we'd spend our time staring out at the people who drove by us, and at night we'd stare up at the stars making wishes. In the winter we'd watch the snow pour down."

"So much happened in front of that window don't you think?" Miriallia rested her head on her head looking at it, "He proposed to you in front of that window too huh?"

The red head nodded her head in excitement, "Yes."

They stopped halted by the sound of the clock hitting midnight. They stared at it then to each other. Fllay rose from her seat her trademark pink dress tickled her legs at the sudden moment with Miriallia close behind. She blushed.

**There he was.**

She placed a hand on the cool window's glass smiling at him.

He was looking up at the window winking at her before heading for the front door. A gasp of happiness escaped her as she began heading for the front door.

"N-no! Fllay!" she grabbed a hold of her. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" She pushed her back into the living room, "I'll get rid of the groom." She laughed heading off to send him away.

Fllay stared at the wine glass in front of her and traced a finger around the rim, "Kira…" she smiled.


	8. One Hero

Drabble # 8  
Title: One Hero  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Innocence & Airport  
Listening to: Imogen Heap - The Walk  
--------

It wasn't safe in this place. The rain poured heavily. Her pink dress stuck to her form. It was unbelievably heavy.

"I was doing so well…Can we just be friends?" she groaned out as she hit the ground. Her knees ached at the pain she wept. This was that point of no return.

"We are surrounded by war… why do you have to be the one who ends it?" she pounded on the floor. It didn't matter if she was talking to herself. He had been right there in her grasp and she had easily let him go.

"Stupid! You're so stupid!" She repeated over and over again, "Stupid, stupid!"

The tears cascaded down that pale face of hers. She wailed out as if it would bring him back to this point and time now.

"Can we just be friends?" She yelled out, "It's not meant to be like this! I don't want to feel like this!" she screamed punching the ground, her eyes blurred.

"I don't want to be the girlfriend of a** solider**! I don't want to wait here _hoping_ he'll come back to me."

The rain had been pouring harder then ever but it no longer crashed onto her form, she stopped her eyes wide and her face stained with tears, "Kira?"

"It's getting cold… you know you can still stop him." She screeched at the site of him, jumping from her defenseless position on the floor.

"Lt. Mu La Flaga!" the sound barrier broke as her palm collided with his face.

He held his cheek but determination shown on his face regardless of the attack, "I guess I deserved that."

"It's your fault! He's leaving because of you! You talked all of this petty war nonsense into his head!" She pounded her fists into his chest the tears regaining.

The umbrella fell to the waist side as he grasped her shoulders, "I'm sorry, but the kids extraordinary. How could I not talk of what he could do to stop the war to him?"

"You took him from me!" She screamed at him eyes glared a vicious loathing towards him; "You took my future husband from me!"

He bit his lip before looking down at her pulling her closer, "Listen to me. You can take him back. He's a good kid, one that now that I think on it wouldn't fit well with war. He's far too pure hearted, far too innocent. Go to the air port, stop him."

The tears collapsed again as she tried to wipe them from her face, he grasped her hand gently. It was odd for someone like him, so thick skinned and war driven to have such gentleness. He led her away regardless of her incapability to stop the tears.

The sound of the engine echoed in her head as she watched him speed erratically through the streets.

He watched her threw the rear view mirror. She stared back at him upset. He flicked his vision back to the road.

_Go_.

**Wait for me**…

**I'll stop the war**…

_…So you can sleep _**safely**_ at night_.

**GO. **

She jumped her body accepting the command as she bolted from the car the door hung open from her retreat. She wandered for what felt endlessly, "Go. Go. Go." She repeated her eyes scanning the area around her; she felt surrounded and lost.

"Kira!" her eyes flashed over a pair of purple. He stared at her eyes wide. A flash of red passed him as her wet form collided into his.

"Don't go!" she begged, "Don't do this we're already surrounded by war! Don't add to it."

He held her tightly to him her tears causing his own, "I want to protect you, and everyone else I love, Fllay…I can't stay here and not do something."

Her body crumbled over his declaration. He fell with her crumbling under her sadness, "Don't do this Kira" she cried whispering as he held her to him.

"Please! Give in, give in to me and relish every moment we can have!" she begged.

"Kira we have only one second till we have to go! Hurry up!"

The world felt so loud all in those few seconds. His arms unwrapped themselves from around her. The loud sound of an airplane taking off captured her ears in a startling sound. Her eyes widened and she let the tears stain her cheeks again.

"Kira" she called looking through the clear glass of the airport, their plane disappearing into the horizon. The sun blinded her as it came out of the clouds.

_His innocence and pure-hearted intentions blurred good judgment out the window, all in an attempt to keep her safe._


	9. Cockiness At Its Finest

Drabble # 9  
Title: Cockiness At Its Finest  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kiray  
Prompt: Motorcycle  
Listening to: SNSD - Gee  
--------

It was a speed machine and it caught her eye quicker then a anything she'd ever encountered.

There was no way she could stop herself from staring. Her hand was clasped causing her to pry her eyes off the chrome shine that the motorcycle gave off.

"Fllay you're staring…" Kira chided blushing.

"Can you really blame me? Look at it!" her voice echoed in delight.

"They're dangerous though Fllay…" He tried reasoning slightly unimpressed with the machine.

"Oh, Kira, who cares if it's dangerous? Just look at it! It's a speed machine" she squealed excitingly.

"Would the pretty girl like a ride" the male called out to her grinningly.

Kira's grip upon her hand tightened, "Fllay I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered.

"Oh, please Kira! Please!" She begged anxiousness in her voice.

"Why do you wanna ride it~?" he looked at her displeasingly.

"Kira I may never get to ride one ever again! We both know it's not your style to have a motorcycle" she whispered back him feeling the motorcyclist's eyes on her.

"What's the problem? It is just a ride after all." The male raised an eye brow almost as if baiting Kira.

Kira's eyes fixated themselves onto him his voice loud enough for the male to hear, "Even so Fllay, why would you wanna ride some motorcycle? I can always take you for a ride in the Strike, which is far more powerful, and faster then any motorcycle." His voice was laced with cocky appeal.

Fllay's mouth dropped into an "o" her mind ticked like clock work, "R-really?! You'll let me ride with you in the Strike?" She was now far more interested in what Kira had been offering them some simple motorcycle.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek lovingly pulling her behind him as they walked away. The male body language screamed rejection.

Fllay hugged his arm looking at him as they walked, "You really, really promise!?" He voice radiated excitement.

"I told you already, of course." He smiled at her, and his ego boosted.


	10. Through Your Eyes

**Drabble Number Ten**

Title: Through Your Eyes  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kira x Fllay  
Prompt: Blind  
Listening to: Red – Start over  
Dedication: Rinhail - Your a total sweetheart3

* * *

_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see  
It's my mistake and it's hurting me  
I known where we've been  
How did we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again?_

* * *

In her eyes the sky had completely vanished, and so had the ground in which she stood on. Her hand was grasped so delicately as she was led through the black empty space only she could see. Long slender fingers curled around her wrist. She was unsure of if to trust the person leading her along, "Kira?" her voice carried this concern.

"It's okay." How she wished she could see the smile she was sure had formed on his lips. Her other hand grasped the light pink fabric of her dress. Anxiety was over coming everything that she was. She felt suffocated in her new disposition. This new disability robbed her of the ability to see the world around her. Did she even want to see it?

Had the war torn the land apart? She could only wonder what their pure blue world had become since her fatal accident.

"Kira, did you know an accident occurs every six seconds?" she had stopped mid-step as the words fell from her lips onto the thick air surrounding them.

"No. I didn't know that." His voice had become laced in disposition, and guilt. He simply tugged lightly on her hand causing her to walk again. Her ears were filled with voices, and what sounded like a car. She now felt close to something but she dared not touch it. Kira halted in his steps before letting go of her hand. Suddenly, something sounded like it had been opened. Her now free hand followed suit with its neighbor and grasped the pink fabric of her dress. Suddenly her once free hand was grasped again easily prying her hand from its hold. Her body brushed against his solid familiar form.

"Duck a little" he whispered into her ear leading her into the car. Delicately and slowly as if to make no error in his presence she sat into the seat as he held her hand. When seated she awaited the release of her hand, a release that never came.

His thumb rubbed against the soft skin of her hand in a delicate manner, "Kira?" her voice was even, and soft as she questioned him.

She felt his weight shift as he bent down next to her still holding her hand. She turned turn to look at him even though it was impossible for her to do so.

"Fllay, . . ." his voice started but halted right after as if he himself was unsure of what he was doing.

She shifted her body to turn to his her feet touching the asphalt. She eased her hand from his following the other as she reached up and touched his features. Her soft digits touched from his eyes down to his lips taking in the expression he must have been giving, "Don't make such a sour expression." She spoke in a sullen tone, "Especially from right here." Her fingers traced back up to his eyes. He had closed them to allow her to feel them. Her thumbs traced over his eye lids softly, "The expression you make here I want you to make for me."

"Fllay. . ." he took one of her hands again kissing her palm.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, and if you don't want to see the world for me then I understand that. . . how could I hurt you again?" her free hand cupped his cheek.


	11. Depths of Serenity

Title: The Depths of Serenity  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kira x Fllay  
Prompt: Serenity; Fall  
Listening to: Itou Kanako – Desire Blue Sky  
Dedication: Rinhail - because I know how worried you've been about me.

* * *

Dejected did not signify the feeling that swam in his stomach. No. It was regret with a touch of anxiety. This mixture was destructive to the body. It created the vile chemical stress. He could feel it causing his stomach to erupt as she turned to look at him. That pink dress of hers' blew around her as the sun illuminated her form. She held the most serene look upon her face. His body felt completely sluggish in it's attempts to react, and that reaction resulted in what felt like an attempt to vomit and speak at the same time.

Suddenly all the silence that had overlapped and smothered his ears had exploded with the sound an incredible wave hitting against the cliff that she stood on. She had come to a terrible conclusion one that would end who she was and make her disappear from his world in the cold liquid below.

Her smile never faltered. Was this her true smile? Was this what she kept hidden from the world as she fought to survive by manipulating everyone. . . including herself? It was absolutely frightening with its ethereal glow. His legs ached for he was moving at such an incredible speed, and yet it wasn't enough because time had slowed down so that he could have every detail of this moment engraved into his mind.

His throat had never hurt from saying someone's name like this, "Fllay!"

She simply closed her eyes and leaned back letting gravity take control. Her body floated in the air to his eyes as she fell equally as slow as he ran. His heartbeat echoed into his ears engraving the sound permanently into his eardrums. The breeze carried the oceans mist onto her form and onto his face as he kicked off the cliffs edge.

Time had finally unfrozen as they fell unbelievably fast. Gravity was stealing her from him, and the ocean helped it as it wrapped it's way around her dragging her under as if to never let her go.

. . . She never even struggled against the water as it engulfed her. She had accepted it as she whispered his name, "Kira. . . ", and she had in the end become serenity itself.

The ocean's water was harsh and freezing against his face. He tried viciously to catch up to her sinking body as it continued its decent. His muscles began to tighten to the cold, and become wary. The more he struggled harder it became for him to catch up to her. He coughed out water filling his lungs.

Blue-eyes opened up at the sound of a struggle. She lifted her hand out him regardless of how heavy it felt. She could not return to his world, but she give him the option of entering this new one with her. It was selfish, but she could not continue as she was in his world. Corruption had entered her and taken over ever sense of her being as she not only was used but used those around her. The Earth Alliance only saw a pretty face that could manipulate the Natural's into following their cause, the ZAFT saw her as threat against their principles and the one thing they should conquer, and that just left the Archangel. She had no clue how they saw her. No it wasn't that she had no clue. . . she just didn't care. The only person whose opinion on that crew that mattered was the drowning boy in front of her.

He clasped her hand pulling her into him hugging her form.

The water had infiltrated their lungs suffocating them mercilessly before dragging their bodies into the depths of ocean.


	12. My Gift to the World

Title: My Gift to the World  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Kira x Fllay  
Prompt: Choice  
Listening to: X-Ray Dog – Final Hour

* * *

She breathed out softly only the wind could hear breath. She felt as though she could float and she hadn't even fallen for the building she stood atop. The ZAFT forces asked for her death as a sign of peace and punishment against her crimes in the Second Bloody Valentine War, and yet instead of doing so the Earth Alliance refused by throwing her into a mental institution claiming that two wars had completely tattered and tortured her mind. All in an effort just to spite the coordinator's demands and keep one of their own alive. The door had become breached by the psychiatrists, and nurses. Their screams and hollers echoed bringing the attention of the unknowing city below her.

She spoke strongly, and full of pride as she sucked in the cold air that carried her down, "I am Fllay Allster, and this is my gift to the world" The confidence that resonated in her voice spoke volumes of hope, and yet despair as she slid her foot back and off the buildings edge. She floated back letting the air wrap its way around her waist dragging her down into what she gathered was Hell below her. She giggled obnoxiously loud as she fell fast. Tears left the safety of her eyes as she screamed out in what sounded like a tug-o-war match between happiness, and devastation "Kira!"

She carried his name in her throat never ceasing as she fell. Nothing could and would save her. Her psychiatrist had told her not to think of death and instead think of life when she had come to him. In her mentally disturbed and young mind this meant that if she killed herself she could save at least one life. Kira's.

She had believed in his words unlike anything else and in the brief moment before she hit the ground she announced to the world and to those watching and waiting for her body to be crushed into the ground, "It's all going to be alri—" the harmonizing voice she had ended abruptly as the revolting crack, and crunch of her body hit the pavement.

Screams exploded as her blood splattered the pavement and those who were too close to her fallen figure. Amaranthine eyes had widened as he had watched and heard everything before looking at the pink-haired girl that accompanied him, "We're in the r-right place. . .right? Fllay's in-institution? That. That's wasn't Fllay." denial was soaking his tone.

"Ki-Kira!" she swallowed hard unsure of how to answer. She attempted to grab a hold of him before he had gotten too far and yet she only grabbed air.

One scream had beaten everyone's.

"Fllay!"

Hyperventilation took over as he pushed people carelessly aside regardless of what they were doing. His lung would surely collapse. Falling to his knees he clutched her body pulling the dismantled, and blood soaked figure to his frame. He coated himself in her blood as he rocked her back and forth as if she were a child who was crying.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly as he lay there completely disoriented. His heart-beat was incredibly slow. A hand touched his forehead pushing his hair back in a gently manner. His eyes found their way up to a face smiling down at him. Weakly he smiled back, "Fllay."

". . . that's right Kira. It's all going to be alright." She smiled her best smile before excusing herself from the room. The minute that door was closed she slid down the door holding her knees to her head as she cried. She wondered how long she could lie to him. The red-haired girl and herself looked nothing alike and yet what he saw when he looked at her was Fllay Allster. . . . not Lacus Clyne.

He would never be the same, and now all she could do was come to him pretending to be this girl in hopes that one day his broken mind and heart would become fixable allowing him to open his eyes and see her as herself.


End file.
